


You're in control, so why should you be fighting me?

by SanGuoLian



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanGuoLian/pseuds/SanGuoLian
Summary: Even though Liber knows Sega is with him, he can't help feeling a tinge of jealousy when Sega shows his smile towards others.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *: The game implied in this is Banyaro. Rhythm games burnt my crops, stole my lover, poisoned my water and killed my family.

“How dare you,” Liber hisses, before holding Sega by his wrists firmly, pinning him down to the bed. “Tempting me with those looks of yours.”

  
Sega could only gasp softly in response as he felt Liber nipping the sensitive skin at his neck, before he felt lips against his own, kissing him hard, coercing him open his mouth slightly, allowing Liber to taste him more.

  
“I don't know what-” Sega manages to pant out in between kisses, but he was silenced again by Liber’s lips.

  
“You know perfectly well, I saw the way you looked at DelightWorks,” he growled, unbuttoning Sega’s clothes with haste.

  
“ _Liber_ ,” Sega cries out, hoping to get Sega to slow down first, “wait, please!”

  
With a dissatisfied grumble, Liber halts momentarily at his lover’s plead, allowing him to speak.

  
“I… I don't know what you're talking about,” Sega says slowly, before explaining further, “I was simply congratulating them on their game* with Aniplex.”

  
“But you were smiling!” Liber interjected, clearly upset at the show of mild affection towards another colleague.

  
“Liber, you're jealous, _aren't you_?” Sega smirks at him, knowing him so well, he has him wrapped around his finger.

  
“Don't go flattering yourself!” Liber howled, trying to cover his face that was burning from embarrassment with one hand. “N-no, of course not...!”

  
“ _Sure_ , Liber.”

  
Sega kisses Liber passionately, letting his tongue massage over Liber’s, moaning lowly at the kiss, causing sparks of pleasure to surge through them.

  
“ _Ravage me_ ,” Sega pants, breathing heavily, before whispering, “ravage me like the animal you are and make me scream until the world knows I'm yours.”

  
That was all it took for Liber to lose remains of self control, leaving trails of kisses on his chest, before his hand roams to Sega’s nipples, thumbing them softly, and occasionally pinching them, making Sega flinch at the sudden jolt of pleasure, arching his back in the heat of the moment, leaving him a moaning mess underneath Liber.

  
“Ahh… _Liber_ ,” Sega chokes out, holding onto Liber tightly, “ _more… please…_ ”

  
The sight of his lover begging with desire in his eyes as his cheeks were flushed red, and his hair tousled as he laid underneath Liber urged him further to remove Sega’s remaining clothing, revealing his leaking erection.

  
“Already wet down there, huh?” Liber snickers with a smug look on his face, “Perhaps I could help you with that.”

  
With his fingers firm around Sega’s throbbing erection, Liber gives it a slow lick, teasing Sega, making his toes curl in arousal, before he starts taking in his length, causing Sega to whimper softly Liber’s name, unable to form coherent sentences as his thoughts drowned in pleasure gradually.

  
The hotness surrounding Sega's member brings him closer to the edge, the wet heat leaving him intoxicated and light-headed, he huffs out, “I'm close… please… let me c-”

  
And that was when Liber stopped, pulling himself away with a grin on his face.

  
“No,” he denied, with a harsh, commanding tone. “Not yet.”

  
He grabbed the bottle of lube by the bedside table, coating his fingers generously, entering two of them at first into Sega.

  
“Does it hurt?” He asks, as he began to move them slowly, stretching him.

  
“N-no, please, I want more...” Sega begged shamefully, unable to hide his lust for Liber.

  
“Demanding, aren't you?” he taunted, before adding another finger in, thrusting into Sega yet again, until Sega finally gasps at the sudden wave of pleasure surging through him, whining Liber’s name for more.

  
Knowing that he found the spot, Liber undoes his pants and undergarment, lubing and positioning himself against Sega’s entrance, before entering him slowly as to not hurt him and let him get used to it.

  
The sudden intrusion caused Sega to tighten around Liber, making him bite back a moan.

  
“You're… so tight,” Liber grunted, “can I move? You doing alright there?”

  
Sega nodded weakly, barely even able to hear him as his head was a haze, much less even reply properly.

  
Taking that as a yes, he moves slowly, before picking up the pace, thrusting against Sega’s weak spot constantly.

  
“ _Liber_ ,” Sega cries out desperately, “harder, I'm almost there… more, please…”

  
“You beg so nicely…” he smirked with a complacent look on his face. “I'm close as well…”

  
With a final rock of Liber’s hips, Sega comes hard, and so does Liber, inside of Sega.

  
Removing himself from Sega and letting himself settle by his side on the bed, body worn out and lethargic.

  
Sega’s body trembled from the release, and Liber wrapped his arms around Sega, letting him rest against him.

  
“I've got you,” he reassures Sega, before rising from the bed and sitting on its edge, “Are you too tired to move? I'll clean you a wet towel so you don't need to worry.”

  
“Wait… here for awhile… with me…” Sega mumbles as he grabs onto Liber’s hand, too tired to move but he still wants Liber by his side until he falls asleep.

  
Liber does what Sega wants him to do. He stays with Sega, arms wrapped around him in an embrace, until his breath returned back to normal, with the slow rhythmic rising and falling of his chest signifying he's completely asleep.

  
He kisses Sega on his forehead, whispering soft words of love and vows to be with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon:  
> lol liber is a fuckin smug ass sadist and sega is the one who tolerates him but also knows how to push his buttons 
> 
>  
> 
> sega is generally a shy and generous person so liber doesn't like him getting close to anyone else 
> 
>  
> 
> even tho liber a sadist he don't want to hurt sega too much he generally just likes to leave bite marks and traces of kisses on his skin and deny him the Sweet Release so he gets him begging


End file.
